L'entremetteuse défunte
by evey88
Summary: Lors d'un séjour au bord de la mer, Tenma et Karasuma se retrouvent coincés dans une grotte...


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'entremetteuse défunte

Ce matin encore, Tenma faillit arriver en retard. Elle avait failli se rendormir. De plus, Yakumo, en petite sœur modèle et attentionnée, lui avait concocté un petit déjeuner délicieux : des pancakes au nutella et au miel. Tenma en raffolait. Elle qui mangeait vite, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait pris le temps de savourer chaque bouchée, pour faire durer le plaisir. Quand elle avait fini, elle avait paniqué en voyant l'heure. Elle s'était précipitée dehors, avant de se rappeler de justesse qu'elle avait oublié le bentô qu'elle avait préparé pour Karasuma-kun, un curry à l'ananas. Elle l'avait bien réussi, cette fois ci. Hors de question de rater le plaisir de voir l'élu de son cœur le déguster. Elle courut le chercher en quatrième vitesse. Une fois le bentô récupéré, elle consulta sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes. Elle n'arriverait jamais à pied à temps, et n'aurait pas le plaisir de voir Karasuma-kun s'asseoir derrière elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : prendre le vélo. Elle chevaucha sa monture et pédala à toute vitesse. Pour se stimuler, elle pensa très fort à Karasuma-kun. Son imagination avait un tel pouvoir que l'image de Karasuma-kun en vélo apparut devant ses yeux.

_Vas y, Tsukamoto-san._

Tenma tressaillit en entendant cette voix dans son esprit.

-Karasuma-kun ? C'est toi qui me parles ?

_Je suis toujours près de toi, Tsukamoto-san._

Tenma rougit de plaisir.

_Vas__ y, Tsukamoto-san. __Tu peux y arriver._

Tenma accéléra la cadence.

-Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, Karasuma-kun ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Je t'attends, Tsukamoto-san._

Tenma fendit l'air comme une flèche. En un éclair, elle était arrivée au lycée. Elle gara son vélo et se précipita dans sa salle. Ses amies, Eri, Mikoto et Akira, bavardaient gaiement. En la voyant, Eri esquissa une grimace méprisante.

-Tenma, tes cheveux. C'est affreux, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Glapit Tenma.

La panique l'envahit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Karasuma-kun n'était pas encore arrivé. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avec une coiffure pareille. Elle sortit de la classe, atteignit les toilettes au pas de course et évalua l'étendue des dégâts. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. C'était sans doute dû au vent qui les avait fouettés sur la route du lycée. Elle sortit une brosse et les peigna vigoureusement. Elle souffrit un peu mais à la fin, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lisses et brillants. Elle regagna sa place et reprit son souffle.

Peu de temps après, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle. C'était Karasuma-kun.

-Bonjour, Tsukamoto-san, dit-il de sa voix douce.

Tenma se retourna vivement vers l'intéressé.

-Bon…Bonjour, Karasuma-kun ! Le salua-t-elle d'une vois fébrile. Tu déjeunes avec moi, ce midi ? J'ai fait du curry à l'ananas !

-Avec plaisir. C'est un de mes plats préférés. Tu sais comment me faire plaisir, Tsukamoto-san.

Tenma rosit de plaisir. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était rapprochée de Karasuma-kun , mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait bonjour et qu'ils parlaient ensemble le matin. Cependant, leur échange fut bref, car il se tut et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour contempler la cour, comme à son habitude. Cela lui donnait un côté mystérieux qui faisait craquer Tenma.

Hanaï posa ses mains sur le bureau, avec plus d'autorité que le professeur lui même.

-Chers camarades, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Un voyage est organisé, déclara-t-il.

Des murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre.

-À vous de voter pour la destination. La montagne, ou bien la plage.

Tenma s'imagina en maillot de bain, admirée par Karasuma. Elle le vit l'aider à jouer du volley. Elle l'imaginait en maillot de bain, dévoilant son corps musclé.

-La plage! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise. La plage, la plage, la plage!

Par chance, la majorité des élèves votèrent pour la plage, y compris Karasuma. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il aurait peut être envie de la voir en maillot de bain.

En maillot de bain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le maillot de bain idéal, celui qui la rendrait irrésistible. Dès la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez elle avec une seule idée en tête, fouiller dans ses maillots de bains, sous les yeux inquiets de Yakumo.

-Ca ne va pas du tout, geignit-elle, au désespoir.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, grande soeur? S'enquit Yakumo.

Tenma se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Ca ne se voit pas, peut-être? Regarde, Yakumo, tous ces maillots de bain sont des maillots de bain de gamine! Je veux que Karasuma-kun me voie comme une femme!

-Mais, grande soeur...

Tenma la fusilla du regard.

-N'en dis pas plus! Je sais que j'ai plus un physique de bébé que de femme fatale!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Alors quoi?

Yakumo prit un maillot de bain parmi la pile sur le lit.

-Regarde, celui là. Il n'est pas mal, non?

Tenma regarda le maillot que sa soeur lui montrait. Il était rouge, avec des volants en bas et un décolleté en pointe.

-Tu as raison, il pourrait faire l'affaire. Je vais l'essayer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais le maillot de bain était trop grand.

-Ouiiin, Yakumo!

-On dirait que tu as maigri, grande soeur.

Les larmes de Tenma s'effacèrent, laissant place à un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu crois? Ce serait super! Je vais me peser!

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle s'avança prudemment sur la balance et sauta de joie quand les chiffres s'affichèrent.

-Youpiii! J'ai perdu trois kilos!

Yakumo esquissa un sourire timide.

-Félicitations, grande soeur!

Tenma se jeta à son coup.

-Il faut fêter ça, soeurette!

Yakumo hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. Et si tu t'achetais un nouveau maillot de bain?

-Bonne idée! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ainsi, le week end arrivé, Tenma fit les boutiques avec ses amies, Mikoto, Akira et Eri. Cette dernière, qui avait pourtant déjà plein de jolis maillots de bain, voulait encore s'en acheter deux ou trois. Tenma était jalouse.

-Hé, Tenma, j'en ai trouvé un qui t'irait bien! S'exclama Mikoto.

Eri, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, fit un signe de tête approbateur.

-En effet, dit-elle. Il cacherait ton manque de poitrine.

Vexée par cette remarque, Tenma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Mikoto brandit le maillot devant elle. Là, ce fut le coup de foudre. C'était un deux pièces, blanc à pois rouges. Le haut était fait de volants superposés qui, en effet, cachaient le manque le poitrine, en plus d'ajouter une touche féminine et romantique à l'ensemble(1).

-C'est du trente-six, précisa Mikoto. C'est ta taille, non?

Tenma hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui! Je vais l'essayer.

Elle se précipita dans la cabine d'essayage. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, ses amies lui adressèrent un sourire admiratif.

-Ca te va super bien, Tenma-chan! S'enthousiasma Mikoto.

Tenma était aux anges.

-C'est vrai? Vous croyez que cela va plaire à Karasuma-kun?

Eri hocha la tête.

-Il va te trouver très mignonne, dit-elle. Mais tu devrais changer de coiffure.

Tenma fit la moue.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma coiffure?

-Tenma, les deux couettes, ça fait...trop gamine. Ce n'est pas très sexy.

-Tu crois?

Eri esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai une idée.

Arrivée chez Tenma, elles déposèrent leurs achats dans la chambre de celle ci. Eri installa Tenma sur une chaise dans la salle de bain et sortit ses accessoires de coiffure. Elle lui défit ses couettes, démêla les cheveux de son amie et prit une mèche à l'extrémité de l'oreille, qu'elle tressa.

-Et voilà le travail! Dit-elle ensuite, satisfaite.

-Wouah! S'exclama Tenma. C'est super joli!

Dans la fine tresse qu'elle lui avait faite, Eri avait entrelacé un ruban rouge.

-J'ai hâte que Karasuma-kun me voie comme ça! Dit Tenma.

-Peut être qu'il préférait les couettes. On aurait dit des antennes et il a l'air branché extraterrestres, se moqua Mikoto.

-Tu réussiras à refaire cette coiffure seule? S'enquit Eri. Ou tu veux que je te remontre comment on fait?

Tenma secoua joyeusement la tête.

-Non, c'est bon!

-Bien! Dit Eri satisfaite. Maintenant, prochaine étape. Le maquillage qu'on t'a acheté. Je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait acheter du waterproof? Demanda Tenma.

Eri leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que tu vas te baigner, idiote.

Les jours suivants, avec ces simples changements, Tenma sentit que les garçons la regardaient différemment. Cependant, cela lui était égal, car son cœur ne battait que pour Karasuma-kun. Celui ci n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son nouveau look. Néanmoins, cela ne dérangeait pas Tenma, car elle savait qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Le jour J arriva enfin. En voyant les élèves attendre le car, elle chercha du regard Karasuma-kun. Elle voulait à tout prix être assise à côté de lui. Il y avait pas de trace du jeune homme ou de son costume de kappa. Ce n'était pas grave. Tenma l'attendrait. Le car se gara sur le parking du lycée et les élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Bientôt, le parking fut désert. Tenma comprit alors que Karasuma-kun ne viendrait pas. Terriblement déçue, elle monta dans le car. Comme il restait deux places libres côte à côte, Tenma s'assit près de la fenêtre, pour contempler le paysage avec mélancolie.

Le car démarra. Soudain, Tenma vit une silhouette courir comme une flèche vers le car. Malgré sa rapidité, Tenma aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille. Le car s'arrêta et ouvrit sa portière, laissant entrer Karasuma-kun. Ce dernier parcourut l'intérieur du car du regard et son regard croisa celui de Tenma. Il se dirigea alors droit sur elle.

-Bonjour, Tsukamoto-san. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Bien sûr, Karasuma-kun ! Répondit vivement Tenma et elle s'empressa d'ôter son sac pour lui faire de la place.

Alors qu'elle ne cessait de l'épier du regard, il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Tsukamoto-san ? S'enquit-il poliment.

-N…non ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu étais arrivé en retard.

-J'ai eu du mal à me lever. Hier soir, j'ai travaillé tard sur mon manga.

-Sur ton manga ? Répéta Tenma, vivement intéressée.

Karasuma-kun hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je suis Nijô sensei.

Tenma en resta bouche bée.

-Le Nijô sensei ? Dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'est toi ? J'adore ce que tu fais !

-J'en suis heureux. Veux tu lire le dernier épisode que j'ai dessiné ?

Tenma hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Avec plaisir !

Karasuma-kun fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des feuilles de bande dessinée reliée. Tenma les prit délicatement et commença à lire. Elle risquait d'avoir mal au cœur, dans le car, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait refusé de lire l'œuvre de l'élu de son cœur. De plus, elle était fan de cette série et voulait connaître la suite avant tout le monde.

Elle lut donc avec avidité. Malheureusement, au bout d'une demie heure, elle fut prise de nausées. Elle referma le manga et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, ce qui lui apporta un peu de fraîcheur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle dégobille sur Karasuma-kun.

-Ca ne va pas, Tsukamoto-san ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, dit-elle piteusement. Je n'aurais pas dû lire dans le car.

Il fit alors quelque chose de troublant et d'inattendu. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Elles étaient étonnamment douces et agréablement fraîches.

-Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Tenma obéit. Cela l'arrangeait, car Karasuma-kun avait approché son visage tout près du sien et le voir ainsi la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle sentit alors un souffle frais sur ses joues et sur son front. Elle sentait les lèvres de Karasuma-kun frôler doucement chaque partie de son visage. C'était aussi doux qu'un baiser. Au bout d'un long moment, il la relâcha.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit-il.

Tenma ouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait.

-Comment te sens tu ?

Tenma lui sourit.

-Bien, merci.

Elle se sentait mieux que bien, à vrai dire. Elle venait de partager un moment très intime avec lui.

Quand ils descendirent du car, les lycéens n'allèrent pas tout de suite se baigner. Ils avaient quartier libre et pouvaient se promener en ville. Tenma, qui ne cessait de se passer et de se repasser le moment qu'elle avait vécu avec Karasuma-kun, eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Mikoto la secoua énergiquement.

-Hé, Tenma, je te parle !

Tenma sursauta.

-Hein, quoi ?

Mikoto soupira.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle.

Eri esquissa un sourire.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle est passée à la vitesse supérieure avec Karasuma-kun .

-Quoi? S'exclama Mikoto. C'est vrai, Tenma?

Tenma sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-M...mais...de quoi parles tu, Eri? Paniqua-t-elle.

Eri lui lança un regard narquois.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente! J'étais assise près de vous, je vous ai vus!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as vu? Glapit Tenma.

-Il t'embrassait, n'est ce pas?

Tenma secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-P...pas du tout! Il me...soufflait sur le visage.

Eri et Mikoto haussèrent les sourcils.

-Il te soufflait sur le visage? Répéta Eri, sceptique.

Tenma hocha la tête.

-Oui! Répondit-elle, embarrassée.

-Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Demanda Mikoto.

-C'est un moyen d'apaiser les nausées, intervint Akira.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Mikoto.

Akira acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-On en apprend tous les jours, conclut Mikoto.

Eri sourit de nouveau.

-Tu as simulé un malaise pour que Karasuma prenne soin de toi? Tu es plus maligne que je ne le pensais! Dit-elle.

Tenma fronça les sourcils.

-Mais non! S'exclama-t-elle, piquée au vif. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, parce que j'ai lu un manga!

Eri lui décocha un regard méprisant.

-Ce n'était pas très malin, fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu es méchante, Eri-chan! Pleurnicha Tenma.

-Non, je suis réaliste, répliqua son amie. Par quel magasin voulez vous commencer?

-Il y a un stand de glaces! Dit Tenma.

Eri soupira.

-Je ne parlais pas de nourriture, Tenma, soupira-t-elle.

-Et alors? C'est bon, les glaces!

Ses yeux pétillaient d'appétit.

-Pourquoi pas? Intervint Mikoto.

-Bon, d'accord, capitula Eri.

Tenma se choisit un cornet vanille fraise surmonté de crème chantilly,laquelle était parsemée de mini-fraises tagada.

-C'est trop bon! Dit Tenma, aux anges.

Eri lui adressa un coup d'oeil moqueur.

-Tu vas vite reprendre les kilos que tu as perdus, persifla-t-elle.

Tenma l'ignora. Elle était trop occupée à se consacrer à la dégustation de sa glace. Une fois leurs glaces terminées, elles se mirent en quête de boutiques de souvenirs. En chemin, elles croisèrent Shigeo et Madoka.

-Salut les filles! Regardez ce que Shigeo m'a offert!

Madoka exhiba fièrement sa main où brillait une bague en forme de coeur rouge.

-C'est super mignon! S'enthousiasma Eri. Vous l'avez achetée où?

-Au magasin qui fait l'angle, à droite, précisa Shigeo.

-On y va, les filles? Proposa Eri.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies, quêtant leur approbation.

-Ouais! Allons y! S'exclama Tenma, enthousiaste.

Eri regarda Mikoto avec insistance.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Asô, pour qu'il vienne avec nous et t'offre quelque chose?

Mikoto s'empourpra.

-Pas question! Fiche moi la paix!

Elles se rendirent au magasin, qui proposait des bijoux plus jolis les uns que les autres. Tenma était émerveillée.

-Wouah! C'est super!

-On ne trouve pas de bijoux comme ceux là chez nous, renchérit Eri.

Les filles se séparèrent chacune pour regarder les bijoux. Le regard de Tenma s'arrêta sur un pendentif à la fine chaine argentée, en forme de coeur ailé. Le prix n'était pas indiqué. Tenma prit le bijou et alla au comptoir. Une jeune femme rousse s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle vit Tenma, elle lui adressa un sourire aimable.

-Je peux vous aider? S'enquit-elle poliment.

Tenma hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Je vous écoute.

-Combien coûte ce pendentif?

-Donnez le moi.

La jeune femme prit le collier et l'examina.

-Dix mille yens.

-Merci.

Tenma fouilla dans son portefeuille. Il lui manquait deux mille yens. Elle se maudit d'avoir acheté une glace. Cependant, même sans cela, elle n'aurait pas eu assez d'argent. La vendeuse la regardait, l'air d'attendre.

-Voulez vous le prendre?

Tenma secoua la tête.

-Non. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

La vendeuse eut un sourire compréhensif.

-Pas de problème. Voulez vous que le remette à sa place?

Tenma secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Non, merci, refusa-t-elle poliment. Je me souviens de l'endroit où je l'ai pris.

-Comme vous voulez.

Alors que Tenma se retournait pour aller remettre le bijou là où elle l'avait trouvé, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Karasuma-kun. Ce dernier inclina poliment la tête.

-Tsukamoto-san, la salua-t-il.

Il lui prit le collier des mains et le posa sur le comptoir.

-Je prends ce collier, dit-il.

La vendeuse regarda tour à tour Tenma et Karasuma, puis sourit.

-Dix mille yens, s'il vous plaît.

Karasuma sortit son portefeuille et paya.

-Merci, dit la vendeuse. Voulez vous un paquet cadeau?

Karasuma secoua la tête.

-Non, merci. Mon amie va le porter tout de suite. N'est ce pas, Tsukamoto-san?

-Euh...oui! Balbutia Tenma.

La vendeuse remit alors le collier à Karasuma.

-Je vais t'aider à le mettre, dit celui ci.

Il se plaça derrière Tenma, ramena ses cheveux vers l'avant pour dégager sa nuque et lui attacha le pendentif. Tenma frissonnait au contact de ses doigts sur son cou. Puis il regarda Tenma.

-Il te va très bien, dit-il.

-Merci, dit Tenma, aux anges.

Karasuma tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique. Tenma le rejoignit au pas de course.

-Karasuma-kun, attends!

Ce dernier s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Tsukamoto-san?

-Merci, pour le collier. Je te rembourserai.

-Il n'en est pas question. Je te l'offre.

Tenma s'empourpra.

-Merci!

-De rien. Cela me fait plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Lorsque Tenma rejoignit ses amies, elle fut accueillie par un concert de gloussements.

-Waouh! Eri avait raison! C'est du sérieux, entre Karasuma et toi! S'exclama Mikoto.

Tenma rosit de plaisir.

-Karasuma est naturellement gentil, dit-elle.

-Ce collier te va très bien, en plus! La complimenta Eri.

Tenma porta ses doigts au pendentif.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vais le garder précieusement.

Tout au long de la virée shopping, Tenma ne croisa pas Karasuma une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne cessa de pencher la tête pour admirer son collier. Le soir, ils mangèrent dans un autel restaurant près de la mer, qui proposait des beignets de crevette, l'un des mets favoris de Tenma. Elle prit tout son temps pour manger, discutant avec ses amies. À la fin du repas, elles firent quelques parties de Jungle Speed(3). Tenma les remporta toutes, à la déception d'Eri. Ainsi, quand elles eurent fini, tout le monde était couché. Tenma se rendit aux sources chaudes pendant que ses amies allaient chercher leurs affaires de bain, se réjouissant d'avance de trouver les bains déserts. En arrivant, elle crut pourtant sentir une présence.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle quitta ses vêtements, détacha ses cheveux et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain. Puis elle entra dans l'eau. La chaleur et la vapeur lui apportèrent un certain bien être. Elle s'appuya contre les pierres chaudes et se détendit. Soudain, quelqu'un surgit hors de l'eau. Tenma poussa un cri. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant l'intrus.

-Ka...Karasuma-kun? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Glapit-elle, paniquée.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas lorgner son torse musclé qui dépassait de l'eau.

-Je suis désolé, Tsukamoto-san. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif que d'habitude mais une légère rougeur teintait ses joues. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit gêné de voir Tenma dans une tenue aussi légère? C'était très probable.

-Non, non Karasuma-kun, c'est moi qui m'excuse! Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus personne! Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais, sous l'eau?

-Je m'entrainais à rester en apnée.

Tenma écarquilla les yeux, admirative.

-C'est cool! Tu t'entraines pour nager sous l'eau, demain?

Karasuma-kun hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je communique déjà avec les kappas, je voudrais essayer de faire de même avec les étoiles de mer.

-Ah...euh...c'est chouette! Dit Tenma.

En vérité, elle trouvait cela bizarre mais c'était cet aspect de la personnalité de Karasuma qui la faisait tant craquer.

-Tes amies doivent te rejoindre? S'enquit Karasuma.

Tenma hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, déclara-t-il. Je vais monter la garde de l'autre côté de la porte, en attendant que tes amies arrivent, au cas où des garçons voudraient s'en prendre à toi.

Tenma était aux anges. Karasuma voulait la protéger.

-Bonne nuit, Tsukamoto-san, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Bonne nuit, Karasuma-kun!

Après avoir pris son bain, Tenma alla se coucher, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Karasuma-kun était trop présent dans son esprit. Les yeux ouverts, elle observait ses amies qui dormaient paisiblement. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de frais et doux la frôler.

Elle tressaillit, se redressa sur son futon et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Personne de réveillé, du moins. Ce devait être le vent. Pourtant, les fenêtres étaient fermées. Intriguée, elle se recoucha. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix.

_Tenma._

Tenma se redressa en sursaut. Cette fois ci, on l'avait appelée. Elle ne rêvait pas. Cela ne faisait pas de doute.

_Tenma._

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'osait élever la voix, de peur de réveiller les autres.

_Tenma._

En se concentrant, elle réalisa que la voix venait du couloir. Elle quitta la pièce où les élèves dormaient. Là, elle vit une silhouette au loin. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle s'approcha. La silhouette s'approcha à son tour, et elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ce n'était donc pas un fantôme. C'était quelqu'un de chair et de sang. Un rayon de lune traversa le couloir et éclaira le visage de la personne.

-Karasuma-kun! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tsukamoto-san.

-C'est toi qui m'a appelée?

Cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable.

-Pardon?

-Quelqu'un m'a appelée. Mais ce n'est pas toi.

Karasuma resta un moment silencieux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai entendu une voix, dit-il. Elle m'appelait par mon nom. À plusieurs reprises. Trois fois, pour être exact.

-Moi aussi! S'exclama Tenma. C'est bizarre!

Ils restèrent un moment à se concerter du regard en silence.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Peut-être éluciderons nous ce mystère demain.

Tenma acquiesça et prit congé de Karasuma-kun. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas trop de difficultés à trouver le sommeil, cette fois ci.

Le lendemain matin, Tenma se prépara pour aller à la mer. Sa classe devait y passer toute la journée. Les élèves avaient apporté leur pique nique. Elle était au top, avec son nouveau maillot de bain et sa fine tresse dans laquelle était entrelacé un ruban rouge. Elle avait vaporisé un peu de spray fixant dessus, pour éviter que les vagues ne défassent sa coiffure. Beaucoup de garçons la dévisageaient avec intérêt, dont certains qui n'étaient pas au lycée.

-Tenma, tu viens faire une partie de volley? Lui proposa Mikoto.

Tenma la regarda d'un air piteux.

-Je suis nulle en sport, dit-elle.

Mikoto éclata de rire.

-On s'en fiche! L'important, c'est de s'éclater!

-D'accord! S'exclama Tenma.

Pour s'amuser, elle était toujours partante. Mikoto fit équipe avec Akira et elle fit équipe avec Eri. Celle ci n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher sa maladresse.

-Elle est pour toi, Tenma! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la balle arrivait droit sur elle.

Tenma fut prise de panique. Elle tapa dans la balle mais un accident se produisit. Au lieu de l'envoyer droit devant elle, elle l'envoya à gauche. Là, elle heurta la tête de quelqu'un. La tête de Karasuma-kun. Elle se précipita vers lui, affolée.

-Karasuma-kun! Je suis vraiment désolée?

Karasuma se frotta le crâne là où la balle l'avait touché.

-Ce n'est rien, Tsukamoto-san. J'allais justement te proposer de nager un peu avec moi.

-Avec plaisir! On y va!

Alors qu'elle sautillait aux côtés de Karasuma-kun qui passait devant ses amies, Eri lui lança un regard scandalisé.

-Espèce de lâcheuse! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Laisse la, dit Mikoto, indulgente. On peut la remplacer.

Tenma et Karasuma se rendirent sur une baie assez tranquille et s'approchèrent de l'eau.

-Tu sais nager, au moins? S'enquit Karasuma.

Tenma acquiesça fièrement.

-Oui! J'ai appris l'an dernier!

Elle ne précisa pas que c'était Nara, un garçon de leur classe assez discret qui n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, qui lui avait appris à nager. Elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rendre Karasuma-kun jaloux.

-Alors allons y. Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'eau et nagèrent jusqu'à une grotte. Elle était tapissée de sable fin.

-Nous y sommes, déclara Karasuma. J'aime bien venir seul à cet endroit.

Le coeur de Tenma bondit. S'il l'avait amenée à un endroit où il aimait être seul, cela signifiait qu'il aimait être seul avec elle. Voulait-il l'embrasser, ou aller plus loin? Tenma sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle n'était pas prête. Puis elle se rappela que Karasuma n'était pas comme ça. Il l'avait toujours respectée. Elle se détendit et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment assis côte à côte, sans rien dire, à contempler les vagues qui venaient leur lécher les orteils. Soudain, Tenma entendit une voix.

_Tenma._

Tenma tressaillit. C'était la même voix que celle de la veille. Elle se retourna, et vit une silhouette blanche et translucide fuir vers l'intérieur de la grotte.

-Attendez! S'écria Tenma.

Elle se leva et Karasuma l'imita.

-Tu l'as entendue? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Voyant la silhouette flottante disparaître dans un coin de la grotte, elle la poursuivit au pas de course, suivie par Karasuma-kun. Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient arrivés dans un carrefour où se rencontraient plusieurs tunnels.

-Heu...on est arrivés par lequel? Demanda-t-elle à Karasuma-kun.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit celui ci.

-Mince! Comment va-t-on retrouver notre chemin?

-Nous allons les emprunter un par un, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le bon.

-D'accord! Approuva Tenma.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs chemins, sans succès. Lorsqu'ils revenaient à leur point de départ, ils ne se souvenaient plus des chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés. Ils perdirent la notion du temps et à la fin, Tenma tombait de sommeil. Karasuma s'en aperçut. Il lui proposa de s'arrêter un peu pour se reposer. Elle accepta sans hésiter. Il lui désigna un coin de la grotte où ils s'allongèrent. À force de rester immobile, Tenma sentit le froid l'envahir. Elle se mit à grelotter et à claquer des dents.

-Tu as froid, Tsukamoto-san? S'enquit Karasuma-kun.

Tenma acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient l'empêchaient de s'exprimer.

-Viens près de moi, Dit Karasuma-kun.

Timidement, elle s'approcha de lui. Quand il lui ouvrit les bras, elle comprit où il voulait en venir. C'était une occasion en or. Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'enlaça. Il lui frictionna les bras et le dos. Son corps était agréablement chaud et la sensation de froid s'évanouit. Elle s'endormit contre sa poitrine.

Quand Tenma se réveilla, Karasuma la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea de lui en douceur.

-Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tenma hocha la tête, surprise de voir qu'il était réveillé.

-Oui! Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi.

-Tu as dormi plus longtemps que moi, en tout cas.

Tenma écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as tenue dans tes bras alors que tu étais réveillé? Tu n'as pas bougé?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu aies froid.

Tenma rosit de plaisir. Karasuma-kun était peut-être inexpressif, du moins en apparence, et elle avait plusieurs fois pensé que son amour était sans espoir mais il avait toujours été bienveillant envers elle. Ses actes signifiaient plus que des mots. Elle décida alors de se jeter à l'eau. C'était le moment idéal.

-Karasuma-kun, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui?

-Nous sommes perdus dans un endroit sombre et il fait froid. Malgré ça, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.

Son aveu lui brûlait les joues et faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre. Néanmoins, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint le regard de Karasuma.

-Moi aussi, dit-il alors. Je suis toujours heureux d'être avec toi, Tsukamoto-san.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit de nouveau les bras. Tenma s'abandonna contre sa poitrine et il la serra contre lui. Tenma avait l'impression de rêver.

-Je t'aime, Karasuma-kun, souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tsukamoto-san.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, sans rien dire.

_Tenma-chan, Karasuma-kun. Je suis heureuse pour vous._

Tenma releva la tête et vit la silhouette fantomatique qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'eux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue d'aussi près. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Etait ce un ange? Si oui, pourquoi les avait-elle poussé à se perdre?

-Qui est tu? Demanda Tenma.

_Je suis Aïko. Voulez vous connaître mon histoire?_

Tenma hocha la tête.

_J'avais une amie, que j'aimais plus que tout. Elle était folle amoureuse d'un garçon et j'ai décidé de l'aider à conquérir son coeur. Je lui ai promis de tout faire pour les réunir. Malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts, le garçon l'a repoussée. Elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant à la mer. En voulant la sauver, je me suis noyée._

-C'est horrible! S'exclama Tenma, choquée.

P_endant des années, j'ai été condamnée à errer sur terre jusqu'à ce que je réunisse deux personnes. Telle était ma malédiction. Je suis désolée de vous avoir poussés à vous perdre. C'était pour vous rapprocher. Je suis heureuse de voir que cela a marché._

Tenma sourit.

-Tu vas donc trouver le repos, maintenant?

_Oui. Il me reste juste une chose à faire. Vous aider à retrouver votre chemin. Suivez moi._

Le fantôme se dirigea vers un chemin que Tenma et Karasuma n'avaient pas emprunté et ils la suivirent. Après avoir marché un peu, ils trouvèrent la sortie.

-Merci, dit Tenma.

_Merci à vous. Adieu._

Sur ces mots, le fantôme disparut. Tenma se tourna vers Karasuma.

-On va devoir nager jusqu'à l'autre rive, dit-elle.

Karasuma hocha la tête.

-Et après, on restera ensemble?

-Oui, dit Karasuma. Pour toujours.

Ravie, Tenma se blottit contre lui.

FIN


End file.
